For years, manufacturers have produced special containers for transporting and storing substrates and semiconductor wafers, and the like. Due to the delicate nature of the wafers and their extreme value, it is vital that they are properly protected throughout the transportation process. Since the handling of wafers is generally automated, it is necessary for wafers to be precisely positioned relative to the handling equipment for the robotic removal and insertion.
In addition to protection from damage by breakage, cleanliness and contamination control is critical in shipping storing or processing semiconductor wafers. The components and materials utilized must be very clean in the sense of not shedding or minimal shedding of particles and not exuding contaminants, such as gases, that can form film layers on the wafers. The containers and components are typically reused and must be amenable to cleaning and must be able to withstand repeated washing and drying cycles. Additionally, it is also critical, due to the commodity nature of wafer containers, particularly shippers for 100 mm and 150 mm wafers, that the containers are inexpensively manufactured and inexpensively maintained, such as replacement of component parts.
Conventional wafer shippers, particularly for 100 mm and 150 mm wafers, comprise a wafer cassette, which holds a plurality of semiconductor wafers, contained in a wafer cassette container. The combination protects the wafers from mechanical damage and contamination during the storage and transportation. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,848; 4,966,284; 4,793,488; and 5,273,159 for exemplary prior art wafer shippers. These patents are owned by the owner of the instant invention and are incorporated by reference herein.
The conventional wafer cassette is a single molded part generally comprising a front end having an H-bar machine interface portion, a back end having a panel, and sidewalls having slots comprising lower curved or converging portions following the curvature of the wafers, and with an open top and open bottom such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,362 hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
Recently, the semiconductor industry has begun using wafers having a very thin cross sectional dimension. The thickness of these thin silicon wafers can be as thin as 200 μm, in contrast with a typical conventional SEMI standard wafer thickness. Also, a thin germanium wafer thickness can be 125 μm. Thin wafers present unique design considerations, and cassette style shippers are unsatisfactory in several respects for use with the thinner wafers. Thin wafers can be considered any wafer thickness that is less than the SEMI standard nominal thickness for wafers.
Another characteristic of thin wafers is that they can be substantially more fragile and prone to physical damage than a standard wafer. A conventional wafer carrier having limited support for the wafer around the extreme periphery of the wafer, causes increased stresses during shock events. The stress created makes the wafer even more prone to physical damage from shock or vibration.
The edges of thin wafers can be very sharp, and are formed from very hard materials, like silicon and germanium. These sharp edges can get caught on the cushion when the cover is installed causing cross-slotting and potentially causing damage to the wafer. Additionally, thin wafers may cut through softer materials that come into contact with the peripheral edge of the wafer, for example the wafer carrier plastic material.
Although existing containers are designed to reduce the effects of physical shock which can damage thin and fragile wafers, wafer containers are needed with improved shock reducing properties. There is a need for a wafer carrier specifically designed to be suitable for use with very thin wafers, in particular to accommodate their increased fragility while maintaining low manufacturing cost.
One such improved container is disclosed in PCT Application Publication No. 2011/113033, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Although this container provides significant advantages over the previous art making it suitable for use with thin wafers, further enhancements for wafer protection are desirable.